


Frost flower

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: They've got the Power [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caitlin had her powers before the Particle Accelerator Explosion, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: She always loved summer. Back then she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more like the drabble about Cisco - so I did.

Caitlin remembers growing up loving the warmth. Her parents smiled when she adored the heat of the fireplace in her grandparents' home. She always loved summer, the heat, the warm rain on her skin. The drops felt like an embrace. She loved spring, the melting ice, the flowers.

Nowadays, the raindrops feel like needles on her skin. Freezing when they touch her, the flowers die in her hands, the ice doesn’t melt any-more. No matter how bright the fireplace burns, she’s always freezing. The bed is cold when she sleeps in it and nothing can warm it up. No-one can.


End file.
